bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 3
Harold's Iron Lancers won many battles, conquered many neighboring kingdoms, and had never faced defeat. Its ranks increased from the original 41 soldiers to almost 500 soldiers, about 150 of which were hunters. Harold's friend Zachary was the second-in-command of the unit, and answered to no one except Harold. For almost 10 years, the army was undefeated, feared, and respected. Harold knew that his father would be proud of him. Outside of battle, Harold and Lydia, the woman who healed Harold after he almost died, formed a relationship. By the time they got married, they had known each other for almost 4 years, and loved each other very much. Harold even moved out of his own house to live with Lydia. But as time went on, things started to change. As Harold and his Lancers won more and more battles, Harold started to change, almost as if he was losing his mind. He started to become very hyperactive, cared little about his hygiene, drank much more vodka, and even started gambling. Lydia started to worry about Harold, but since he was away from home almost all of the time, she couldn't get the chance to talk to Harold. When she finally could talk to Harold about changing his ways, he refused to cooperate. He told Lydia not to worry about him, and that what happens on the battlefield is none of her concern. Lydia then yelled at Harold, telling him that he was insane. This statement is what pushed Harold over the line. Without hesitation, he hit Lydia on the face with his left hand, leaving a massive bruise. Harold then gathered all of his equipment and stormed out of the house. Harold went to a place not far from his house to collect his thoughts, when an old man in a wheelchair approached him. The man was dressed in a tattered brown coat, a torn black cape, a top hat, brown leather boots, a metal gauntlet on his left hand, and his right hand was bandaged. He also had a scythe on his lap. The man said that his name was Gehrman, and that he could tell that something was bothering Harold, but he didn't want to know why because it wasn't Gehrman's business. He told Harold that he should do whatever he wanted to do, and not let anyone tell him otherwise. Harold told Gehrman that his advice is not very helpful, to which Gehrman replied that he's just trying to help. Before leaving, Gehrman gave Harold his scythe, telling him that it could also be used as a sword. Harold went to Yharnam to talk to Zachary, but before he could make it to Zachary's house, he was approached by a woman who was clearly a hunter. She was blonde, wore gray hunter garb with a cape, a top hat, and carried a Repeating Pistol and a sword that transforms into a bow. Her name was Henriett. She told Harold that Zachary left Yharnam. When Harold asked her where Zachary went, she refused to share that information. As she left, Harold decided to follow her, thinking that she might be lying to him. He followed her to an alley not far from the Cathedral Ward and, just as Harold suspected, Zachary was waiting for Henriett. Eavesdropping on their conversation, Harold learned that Zachary was planning on assassinating Harold, and taking over command of the Iron Lancers. Harold didn't want to believe what he was hearing at first, but he ultimately accepted that he had been betrayed by the same man who had helped him when he first arrived in Yharnam. Then, Harold had to make the hardest choice of his life: Zachary had to die. Harold waited for Henriett to leave and, fortunately, Zachary didn't leave. When Henriett was far enough away, Harold came out of hiding, drew the Burial Blade, and confronted his friend. Harold asked Zachary why he betrayed him, and Zachary said that Harold needed to be stopped before his insanity got out of control. Zachary then drew his Hunter Axe and Pistol, and the 2 friends clashed. The fight was long and bloody, but in the end, Harold defeated Zachary. Harold aimed his blunderbuss at Zachary's head and said, "I'm sorry, old friend.", and Zachary replied, "I am not the traitor." With very little hesitation, Harold pulled the trigger. Thank you for reading chapter 3 of my story. This chapter is a major turning point in my story, and I'm not even half way done with it. The next chapter will be very epic, so stay tuned. Tell me what you think in the comments. Also, what do you think of Gehrman's appearance in my story? Pretty cool, right? Lastly, the reason I have Henriett using a Bowblade instead of her usual Kirkhammer is because the Bowblade is cooler, and fits into a later chapter better than the Kirkhammer. Category:Blog posts